Just One Night
by Sunset Miko
Summary: Kagome gave Kouga just one night. Drabble written for LiveJournals InuErotica community.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does. I make no money from these fics.

Rating: X/Explicit  
Wordcount: 500  
Pairing: Kouga/Kagome  
Summary: Kagome gave Kouga just one night.

Kagome smiled at the ceiling of the cave she'd spent the night in. He'd been after her for so long and he really was a sweet guy. If it wasn't for her ridiculous infatuation with Inuyasha she probably would have given him a chance a long time ago.

Sure, it was a one time thing, but he'd agreed to it, glad to spend even one night with her. Inuyasha pissed her off and she'd set out to get revenge while having some well deserved fun. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he caught her scent, the corpse-humping asshole.

She looked at the demon sleeping beside her and grinned. No wonder he was still asleep. He'd given one hundred and fifty percent, probably hoping to impress her so she would stay with him, and she **was** tempted. Thinking about it, Kagome played the night over in her mind.

She'd never felt more beautiful and feminine in her life as she had in his arms. He kissed her with incredible passion and undressed her carefully, kissing, licking, and nipping at her soft skin as he exposed it until she was bare before him. His lips wrapped around a dusky pink peak and she whimpered at the new sensation. He trailed his claws teasingly along her curves, not once nicking her with the deadly weapons, and she shivered in anticipation.

When he moved lower, nuzzling his nose in her nest of black curls, she'd been nervous, but it was quickly washed away and replaced with absolute ecstasy. His tongue was incredible and he hit every spot just right. His tongue circled her clit and she moaned as he slowly slid one long finger into her hot pussy. As he continued his oral assault he added one and then two more fingers, stretching her virgin passage gently, preparing her for his entry.

Kagome couldn't remember how many times she climaxed while screaming his name, the sound echoing through the caves for his whole pack to hear. There were just too many and by the time he replaced his fingers with his cock her orgasms were so close together it was impossible to tell where one ended and the next began. The ecstasy seemed to go on forever before he joined her and then wrapped her snugly in his arms, both dropping off to sleep sometime before dawn.

Deciding it was time to go; she dressed in silence and left Kouga with a soft kiss.

When he woke hours later, the scent in his cave confused him and he called for Ginta and Hakaku, demanding they explain to him why the air was heavy with the scent of Kagome and sex. His eyes widened as they told him about how she'd arrived and also what they'd overheard. "I'm never drinking sake again," he said with a whimper of frustration. "I get to spend the night with Kagome - Just one night! - And I can't remember a fucking second of it!"


	2. Okay, Maybe Two

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does. I make no money from these fics.

Rating: X/Explicit - NWS  
Wordcount: 500  
Pairing: Kouga/Kag  
Summary: Kouga's howling at the moon brings Kagome back to him for one more night.

The mournful sound tore at Kagome's heart. At first they hadn't known who was howling or why, but shortly after the moon rose Ginta and Hakaku found their campsite. Inuyasha was an ass about it, still pissed that Kagome had fucked Kouga in the first place, but she was ready to listen. They'd always been friendly to her and besides, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about that night with Kouga. Against the hanyou's wishes she'd agreed to go with them and as they walked the two ookami explained to her just what happened when Kouga woke up alone.

Another heartbreaking howl tore through the cool forest air and Kagome walked a little faster. Finally the caves were in sight and she could see the silhouette of Kouga standing high on a cliff framed in the light of the full moon. Her sweet scent reached the wolf prince's delicate nose and in seconds he stood in front of her holding her hands with a smile on his face.

"You came back."

"You… you really can't remember any of it?" He shook his head, his disappointment obvious. Kagome brought up one hand to cup his cheek and he leaned into her touch. "That's too bad. It was really good. I'll never forget it."

He couldn't help but smirk at her words. "Maybe I could give a repeat performance?" he asked while moving closer, pressing his lips to her cheek before leaving a hot tingling trail of kisses down her throat. She moaned softly and the scent of her arousal hit him hard. Kouga had her in his arms and on the way to his cave in an instant and Kagome giggled as he set her on her feet again.

"In a hurry?" she laughed.

"I don't want to waste a second of my time with you," Kouga whispered into her ear before tugging gently on the lobe with his teeth. His hands struggled with the front of her shirt until she took over, taking a few steps back and slowly stripping off her clothing piece by piece, watching the obvious bulge under his furs growing by the second. Once she was completely nude it took Kouga the blink of an eye to join her, one hand wrapped in her hair, holding her to him for a passionate kiss and the other squeezing her soft ass.

She kissed him back eagerly and when he lifted her up her legs wrapped around his hips. He pressed her back against the cool stone wall and pressed his thick cock slowly into her tight, hot passage, making her moan his name. Her hands clutched desperately at his shoulders as he thrust into her hard and fast, her breathy cries driving him on. It was just as amazing as he'd expected and he knew he wasn't going to be able to let her go. Just one night turned into two, but he planned on making it last a lifetime, whether Inuyasha liked it or not.


End file.
